Neutrons have several properties that make them useful in detecting and imaging concealed objects. For example, neutrons have excellent penetrating power, including the ability to easily penetrate metal objects and concrete. Additionally, neutrons interact with certain materials (e.g., nitrogen-rich materials) in a well-known, predictable manner. To take advantage of these properties, neutron radiography systems have been developed. Conventional neutron radiography systems, however, suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, scattered neutrons are a significant source of noise in conventional neutron radiography systems. To reduce the noise caused by scattered neutrons, conventional systems use physical collimation to shape the neutrons emitted from the neutron source into a thin fan. Limiting the neutrons to a thin fan helps prevent neutrons emitted from outside of the imaging plane (typically defined by a single row of neutron detectors) from scattering back into the image as noise, but prevents the system from having a wide field of view. Furthermore, conventional neutron radiography systems are limited to using a single neutron source, as any additional neutron source would create an impermissible amount of noise in the imaging plane. As a consequence of using a single neutron source, which is typically collimated into a thin fan, the image generation process is extremely slow. Conventional neutron radiography systems are therefore not well suited for applications that demand fast image processing (e.g., commercial cargo screening). Accordingly, there exists a need for improved neutron radiography systems.